


Cinnamon Pancakes

by TerryAnne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alpha Logic | Logan Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Beta Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Aid, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Lamp - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, Mating Bond, Minor Injuries, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Multi, Omega Morality | Patton Sanders, Omega Verse, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pancakes, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Pack, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryAnne/pseuds/TerryAnne
Summary: Patton tries to make the perfect breakfast for his lovely mates, but something goes wrong, and he gets hurt.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	Cinnamon Pancakes

Warmth and light filtered gently into the bedroom, cascading from the cracks of the curtains to fall softly on Patton’s sleeping face. Patton groaned softly, lifting one of his hands to drape lazily across his forehead, blocking out the bright light from shining directly in his eyes. After a few moments of attempting to slip back into his restful, dreamless sleep, Patton gave up good-naturedly, shrugging to himself with a small smile on his face.

As he did every day, Patton awoke before his mates, cozy and comfortable in the arms of his first Alpha, Virgil. The older and more unstable of his two Alphas always insisted on sleeping with Patton, something about his instincts giving him absolutely bloodcurdling panic attacks and nightmares if he wasn’t 100% sure Patton was safe and warm and happy. Logan, the younger of the two Alphas by only a few months, had no issue with this, content to sleep either alone or with Roman, their little pack’s Beta.

Finally, after relishing a few more minutes snuggled securely in the strong arms of his mate, Patton decided now was as good a time as any for him to start his day. Reluctant and careful as he always was, he peeled away Virgil’s arms, moving slowly as not to wake him. Eventually, he was free, and pulled himself heavily out of bed, rubbing his eyes with his palms covered in the fabric of his cat onesie.

Padding softly out of the room, Patton stretched and grinned as the light of the morning flooded through their house. Though each one of his mates had his own room, they usually all slept on Roman’s king-sized mattress in his overly red and gold room. Of course, though they had been mated for over a year now, Patton couldn’t believe he’d managed to score the three best possible mates, two Alphas, and one particularly strong Beta, who were all very fond, caring, and protective of him.

With this happy gratitude in his heart, Patton set out towards the kitchen with a bounce in his step and a goal in his mind. He wanted to give his lovely mates the perfect breakfast, one his den mother had prepared for him on special occasions. Cinnamon pancakes. A perfect blend of sweet and buttery, cinnamon pancakes were Patton’s favorite breakfast food, and if he knew his mates as well as he did, they would appreciate the gift as much as he hoped they would.

With this noble goal in mind, Patton got to work, setting the table with their pretty spring china and brewing a pot of coffee and a kettle of tea for both of his Alphas to enjoy. Once that was all settled, he switched on the stove so it could warm up, grabbing a paper towel, the bottle of vegetable oil they kept in the pantry, the cinnamon-sugar shaker, and a bottle of shake and pour. Thoroughly soaking the balled up paper towel with oil, he wiped the hot pan, getting it oiled so that the pancakes wouldn’t stick.

Quickly, he added the water and shook out the batter, expertly pouring it into perfectly sized saucers, shaking in the perfect amount of cinnamon-sugar and flipping it over. Quickly, the smell of fresh pancakes and cooked cinnamon wafted through the whole house, picking up the Omega’s excitement and making his mouth water. The whole breakfast seemed to be going perfectly.

Finally done with the multitude of fluffy pancakes, Patton carried them over and set them on the table, putting perfect tabs of butter neatly on top of each pile. Then, he quickly got to work on some fried and scrambled eggs, and in a split-second decision of “what the hell”, made two pounds of crispy bacon. Knowing he still had a little bit before his mates woke up, Patton placed everything neatly on the table, coffee and tea sitting neatly on pretty birch coasters.

As he looked out over the spread, an idea came to him. It had been many, many years since he’d eaten breakfast with his family, but he remembered that any time his older sister was home, she would take some vanilla extract, heavy whipping cream, and sugar and she would make her batch of homemade whipped cream to put on top of the perfect pancakes.

With excitement and vigor, Patton grabbed a glass bowl from the cabinet above the stove, standing precariously on his toes to reach the bowl. When he finally had it in his grasp, the weight of it threw him off, sending him toppling toward the counter. Instinctively, he released one hand and threw it out in front of him to catch his fall, landing it right on the still very hot stove.

With a yelp of pain, Patton drew back, bringing his other hand to clutch tightly at his palm, subsequently dropping the glass bowl, which shattered explosively, shards scattering out across the kitchen and burrowing themselves in whatever happened to be closest. Unfortunately for Patton, that just so happened to be him. A jagged piece of glass stuck firmly in the sole of his foot, toppling him over. As his head and arm hit the floor, more shards of glass forced their way into his skin, sending sharp pinpoints of pain through him.

And thus, Patton screamed.

Sobbing loudly, Patton turned on his side, clawing at his searing hand as red-hot agony tore through his whole arm. His head began to spin violently and suddenly as red blood oozed out of one of the larger gashes on his arm, forming an unpleasantly large puddle of blood underneath him. Shock flowed through Patton as the vertigo and disorientation became too strong for him to properly focus on the pain or anything that wasn’t keeping the bile approaching his mouth from seeing the light of day.

“Patton!” Virgil’s warm and worried voice filled his ears, immediately soothing much of the discomfort he felt at this moment.

Automatically, Patton whimpered, trying to push himself into a standing position as the smell of _fear, pain, concern_ filled his nose. He longed to go comfort his mates, but before he could get very far, two strong arms scooped him up and away from the broken glass. In a whir of motion, Patton was set gently into someone’s lap, and a pair of warm arms wrapped around his middle.

His eyes, which he had unintentionally screwed shut at the sight of blood, snapped open to meet the concerned gazes of his two Alphas, Logan and Virgil, whose eyes both glowed with the colors of their wolves. Logan, with eyes of deep blue, was calm as ever, though his eyebrows drew together in a scowl and a deep frown. Virgil, on the other hand, looked panicked, his eyes wide and unfocused, flickering from wound to wound as he tried to understand what was wrong with his Omega.

“Virge?” Patton said softly, fear and pain tinting his voice.

Virgil’s eyes snapped to Patton’s and a soft rumbling ruminated from his chest, his wolf doing his best to calm his injured mate. It took Patton a moment to figure it out, but he realized that the person who’s lap he must be anchored to was his Beta, Roman. A soft lick to his neck confirmed this, and Patton finally let himself relax, wincing a bit as pain sang through him.

“You can fix him, right Lo?” Roman asked from behind Patton, looking hopefully at Logan, who worked as an EMT.

“Of course, Roman. Don’t worry, our Omega will be just fine. You stay here while I get my First Aid, okay?” Logan assured them, standing swiftly.

As he left, Virgil took the place he had been occupying, ringing his face as close to Patton’s as he could get, whimpering and breathing in his scent, peppering kisses and kitten licks across his tearstained cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to break your bowl.” Patton stammered out, guilt filling him and heating his face.

“Hey, none of that. You did nothing wrong, okay? You made us a delicious breakfast that I promise we will all scarf down the moment you’re better. But until then, you’re my first priority. Just relax and let us take care of you.” Virgil cooed, planting a soft kiss on Patton’s mouth.

Roman and Virgil waited anxiously for Logan to return with the necessary supplies, Roman being able to quell his not-quite-as-strong protect the Omega instincts as he clutched the smaller male to his chest, grimacing a bit as Patton’s blood dripped onto his white and red pajamas, filling the room with the acrid stench of blood and fear. The tension of both his injured Omega and his overly jittery Alpha near him had Roman’s nerves on edge, ready to snap at any moment and send him into a protective fit.

Virgil, on the other hand, didn’t have the luxury of a more neutral instinct base and a healthy dose of self-control. Instead, his wolf was going haywire, pushing against the shaky restraints he had on it as the beast inside him desperately fought to scoop Patton up and hide him away, building a nice cozy nest and licking his wounds clean. It took everything in Virgil to push that urge down, instead of settling on mercilessly and ceaselessly coddling and fretting over Patton, gently and carefully inspecting each cut and bruise as if it could cause Patton to keel over at any moment.

As Virgil started to grow more and more restless, Patton reached out his mostly uninjured hand and grasped Virgil’s tightly, immediately causing Virgil’s gaze to snap on the Omega. Patton smiled then, his genuine, _adorable_ smile that could make a whole room melt, doing everything he could to calm his frantic mate. Virgil relaxed a bit now, smiling shakily down at Patton and pressing a soft kiss to his freckled cheek.

At that moment, Logan returned with his box of supplies, quickly moving to kneel in front of Patton, careful not to cut Virgil off from the Omega. Flicking the first aid kit open with an expert movement, he immediately got to work, grabbing a pair of tweezers and quickly and efficiently working to pull out the shards of glass scattered across Patton's legs and arms. Patton began to cry then, the feeling of the glass being removed from his skin too painful for him to continue putting on a brave face.

Logan shot Patton and apologetic glance as he flinched and whimpered, his eyes beginning to glow with the dark blue of his wolf. Protective instincts flared hotly in his chest, and it was nearly impossible for him to keep his hand steady as he worked. Roman seemed to be growing more panicky as Patton started to struggle a bit in his grip, forcing him to adjust the smaller male to make sure he wouldn't jostle Logan too much when he was trying to help. Still, Roman managed to stay pretty calm despite the gut-wrenching sounds of Patton's quiet sobs and yelps.

Virgil, on the other hand, was decidedly _not_ calm, panic rising in his throat and his wolf doing everything it could to claw out of the restrictive hold Virgil held on it. His grip on Patton's hand tightened almost painfully as he fretted over the crying Omega, peppering frantic kisses over his face and wanting nothing more than to scoop him into a comforting hug. The awful stench of pain, fear, and desperation flooded off of both Virgil and Patton, making it difficult for Logan to keep his focus. He decided, however, that it would probably be better to remain silent on the issue.

"Shh, shh, darling, please don't cry. I'm here, okay? I'll protect you, I'll take care of you." Virgil rambled, punctuating each word with a litany of gentle kisses across Patton's tearstained cheeks.

After several painstaking and very long minutes, Logan had pulled out all of the glass and disinfected the cuts, and Patton was sobby weakly in Virgil's shoulder. Roman and Virgil's nerves were shot, and even the ever cool and collected Logan had difficulty pushing down his own instincts as the suffocating scent of Patton's distress choked the air. With practiced ease, he gently bandaged Patton's hands, placing large bandages over every cut and placing soft kisses on top of each one. Finally, Logan was done, and he dug his nose into Patton's scent gland, licking over his mating marks gently.

"All done, little one. Now, why don't we get cleaned up and have some of that wonderful breakfast you made us?" Roman offered gently, tightening his arms around Patton's waist and pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck.

"That's a great idea, Roman." Logan praised, and Roman pretend, pride making his chest puff up as he let go of Patton's waist to let him fall into Virgil's arms.

With a little effort, Roman and Logan managed to get a desperately shaking Virgil and an exhausted Patton standing, though no matter how hard they tried they couldn't seem to get Virgil to release the Omega. Patton sniffled gently, his tears subsiding as he smiled gently in Virgil's grip, breathing in the Alpha's honey scent.

"I can get the mess." Patton offered in a soft voice, and Virgil tensed, his arms tightening around Patton's back.

"Nonsense, love. Roman and I can handle this, you just go sit with Virgil at the table, okay?" Logan said fondly, giving Patton a gentle nudge toward the table.

Patton complied with a small smile, his optimism returning as he attempted to reassure Virgil that he was just fine as he led him over to the table. Logan grinned at them as they walked away, before kneeling next to Roman who was diligently cleaning up the shards of glass without complaint, still glowing from the earlier praise. With a sly gleam in his eye, Logan pressed a soft kiss against Roman's cheek, making him freeze and flush brilliantly red, before bringing his lips to ghost over the Beta's ear.

"You did good today, sweetheart. I'm proud of you."

Roman dissolved into a stammering mess, stuttering out a quiet thank you before hurriedly returning his attention to the task at hand. With a chuckle, he stood, grabbing a roll of paper towels and working with Roman to clean up the last of the mess. When they finished, they returned to the table to see Patton sitting happily in Virgil's lap, grinning from ear to ear as Virgil fed him small, perfect bites of fluffy cinnamon pancakes.

So, they settled, and together, the little pack of theirs ate the beautiful breakfast that Patton had prepared, making jokes, telling stories, and being sure to give Patton plenty of praise of his cooking skills. Once the meal was finished, Virgil, Roman, and Logan got to work on cleaning everything up, not letting Patton get up from his chair, much to his chagrin. Then, at Virgil's assistance, they all moved over to the couch for a lazy day of movie marathons, binging TV shows, and pampering their Omega.

One could say, life couldn't get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings! I know that my weird inconsistency of fandoms and style of writing must be confusing, but hey, I like what I like, ya know? ANd I'm sorry it was so short! I actually wrote this ages ago but I liked it so much I just had to post it! Anyway, I hope you liked this. If you did, let me know! I love you all!


End file.
